A DragonVale Mystery
Introduction= I didn't see any mystery stories on this wiki so I put my story from Dragonvale wiki on here. Just to warn you, I've never made a mystery story before so if there is something missing tell me. Now let's start the story! I might make some drawings for this story when I get far enough. |-| Zamora= Everyone knows of the one who discovered the extremely rare Double Rainbow Dragon. The witch Zamora was the first to have one in her park and was very famous. She wanted more of them, though. She bred her favorite dragons, her Double Rainbow Dragon; one head named Color, the other named Sky, and her Rainbow Dragon named Lullaby. She got 48 hours. A long time ago, she would be happy for a Rainbow, but not now. Many of fails later, she finally got the sixty hours she wanted. She was out of gems by now because she sped many dragons up. When the egg was laid in the nest, Zamora was so happy. Then, something dreadful happened. |-| Flash= Two days after the beautiful egg appeared, it was gone. Zamora was sad and angry at the same time. She knew it didn't hatch yet, and she looked everywhere in case her Bloom dragon , ColorBoom, hid it. ColorBoom always gave it away when she looked. ColorBoom didn't roar or smile. There was only one obvious thing that could have happened; it was stolen. Zamora asked the wizards to put her story in A Word From The Wizard, which was the most popular newspaper in Dragonvale. Eventually, a wizard said he had information about the crime. The wizard said to call him Flash, since everyone called him that already. Zamora was about to respond, but she never expected what happened next... |-| The Apocalypse Dragons= There was a HUGE explosion, so loud that it drowned the sound of the volcano decoration, visitors talking, and dragons sounds combined. Then, the great roar of an Apocalypse Dragon filled the park with fear. Apocalyse Dragons that were not tame were extremely dangerous, and destroying everything with their firey breath was their favorite way to have fun. After the explosion, there was screaming, and screaming, and screaming. Dragons roared. Baby dragons hid. One little boy wizard was running around in circles. Then there were MORE explosions, and more, louder roars were heard. Many Apocalypse Dragons appeared out of nowhere. Screams and screams and screams. The sounds made the Hibernation cave rattle and shake until it broke. Dragons were flying everywhere. The Entrance Portal was clogged. Visitors hid in habitats to hide. Even the bravest were scared. The Apocalypse dragons grew tired after several hours of total destruction and left. A loud explosion announced the departure of the dragons. Out of nowhere all of the Apocalypse dragons just vanished. Zamora looked around, but Flash was gone. A suspicion started to rise in her head. Were the Apocalypse dragons just a distraction? |-| The Special Dragon= Note: this is where it gets confusing because the point of view changes a lot... The dragon crashed against the bars of his cage. All he remembered was...a poison dragon? That didn't make sense. He wasn't a plant or a fire dragon. "Did it succeed?" a deep dragon voice asked from somewhere down the dark tunnel. "Yes," someone answered. "We made it to the dragon park and took the dragons as you asked." "Good. But there's one dragon you need to get, one very rare and powerful..." |-| Kairos= It was the middle of the night. Kairos waited on his perch, thinking. Zamora told him about the missing dragon egg not long ago. Kairos said that the only thing he could do was fight the Apocalypse Dragons when they came back. Kairos wasn't sure if he could fight so many dragons at once. Something stung his back. He turned around and saw a poison dragon flying away. Kairos started to follow it, but before he even left his perch, his back and wings started to feel numb. Then it spread more and more until Kairos fell unconscious. |-| Ed= Ed woke up suddenly. He thought he heard something. Something very, very loud. Ed went outside but a thick fog covered the park so he couldn't see anything. The noise sounded like wings flapping from many dragons at the same time. Ed thought about using his fire magic, but the last time he did that, he burned the plant habitat. So, he walked to where the noise seemed to be coming from. He had to use the portal to get the floating island on the other side of the dragon park.Something flashed above him. Ed turned to see a Sonic dragon. It zoomed above him, causing a sonic boom. Ed covered his ears. Then, the thundering wing beats suddenly stopped. The fog started to move upwards and disappear, like water draining out of a bucket with a hole in it. Then Ed could see. He saw that most of the dragons were missing from their habitats, including Kairos. He could also see Zamora, who must have woken up too. Zamora said, "She's missing." |-| Percy= Percy flew on his Meteor Dragon with his Rain Dragon following him from behind. He was an explorer and he made maps of the group of islands. There was a huge island that Percy had never been to before. Until now. The island was just a mountain and it was very, very, very far away. That wasn't why he'd never been there before, though. It was because something was wrong with that island. The closer he got to the island, the more his dragons got off track. One minute his dragon was going straight, the next it was upside down, the next moving side to side, then going straight again. Percy checked his bag again. He had a notebook full of maps, a spell book, and charms for each element. Hydro, his Rain Dragon, burst out of the water. Water splashed everywhere. His Meteor Dragon hissed from the water and flipped around. Percy's bag slipped out of his fingers and fell into the water. No! he thought. He didn't have much time to think about it, because he reached the island. Percy's dragon landed on a rock where a thorny bush held on to a small patch of dirt. Percy started to look for cave openings, but he was stopped short. He was attacked. |-| How?= "There are some problems with the plan." a voice said. "What are they?" a second answers. "That special dragon you made us catch." "So?" "The spell isn't working on her." She listened to them talking. They talked as if she wasn't even there, and that bothered her. "Anything else?" "She's really stubborn. She won't even tell me her name." That's because I don't have one, she thought. She was just called "she", or "her", or even "the special dragon". "Is that it?" the second voice said. "Yes. There's a Scorch dragon that is not reacting to the spell either." "That makes sense, considering who he really is." "Also, Kairos is only partially effected. It's probably the size." "So, you mean my two most important dragons are useless?" "Not exactly. We can set them free." "They would bring the enemy back here!" "We can leave a surprise for them when they get here." A sound came from outside of the cave. She heard thumping as the dragons went to investigate. She had time to think. I have to get out of here so I can warn someone. But I don't want to lead anyone to a trap. It might not matter though. It's impossible to escape. Questions swam through her head, but one summarized them all. How? Category: Fan Fiction